Professor Molo
Professor Molo (simply known as Molo) is the secondary antagonist of the French animated series Patrol 03. A mad scientist by trade, Molo creates the various monsters encountered and fought by the heroic police trio-all as a part of Bondani's scheme to ruin Mayor Walrus. He also works for the corrupt Pamela Bondani, Aspects A typical mad scientist, Professor Molo is extremely eager to get his hands on every and any (usually insectoid) specimen he encounters. His actions prior to being arrested and incarcerated are largely unknown, but the worrisome state of the Warden and the extreme security measures speak volumes about his dangerous possibilities. This, combined with his maniacal glee in creating these monsters, makes Molo a threat to Mayor Walrus' job and his well-being. Of course, Bondani seeks him out for this exact purpose. Despite being rather crazy, Molo does possess a genuine talent for creating monsters out of ordinary entities, such as insects. This was demonstrated in the first episode, wherein the aforementioned security measures required that no flies were permitted to reach into his cell. When one fly succeeded, Molo converted it into a large monster that destroyed the reinforced door to his cell. True to the series' form, Molo is also a comical villain, in some regards. In one such instance, he was lured away by Carmen acting in a seductive manner, which caused him to hop away from his equipment in a fruitless search for her. ''Patrol 03'' In the first episode of the series, Bondani arrives at the prison and blackmails the Warden into giving her access to Molo's cell. Upon arriving, a fly manages to enter the cell and is subsequently transformed into a large monster-which Bondani destroys with rapid kicks when Molo sics it upon her. Under her watch, Molo revels in the opportunity to dabble further into his mad science when she provides him with a lab. In his first villainous act of the series, Molo mutates a caterpillar into a giant beast. Sending it into the sewers beneath the road between the Mayor's estate and the children's hospital, Molo triggers the creature to suffer hiccups. As a consequence, it leaps up and causes giant mounds in the road, so as to impede Walrus' path. Patrol 03 intervenes and stops the monster's hiccups, forcing Molo to flee. However, two instances reveal Molo's ability to create energy-based beings, as well. In one episode, he created an entity born of negative, electrical energy and released him onto Los Diablos. As Walrus had much of the city convert its vehicles to electrical power, as per Carmen's suggestion, this caused a lot of problems for various drivers (including Bondani's own policemen). However, Patrol 03 managed to turn the tables on his operation with the creation of a positive energy counterpart, which drove the negative one into the sky after they deprived it of electricity. In another, Molo attempts to sabotage the Walrus-sponsored vehicle developed by Snap, Patrol 03's mechanic, using a similar, energetic being that possesses vehicles and sends them into an animalistic rage. Unfortunately for him, Snap befriended the monster, which proceeded to sabotage the vehicles supported by Bondani, in an attempt to humiliate Walrus. In the series finale, Molo is inspired by Bondani's brief encounter with her toddler nephew to create a babyfication gas-which uses talcum powder as a major ingredient. He delivers a pop-up book with the gas hidden inside, which hits and transforms Walrus upon opening said book. After a failed sting operation with talcum powder as a lure, Patrol 03 pursue Molo back to his lab. Unfortunately for him, Molo unwittingly uses the babyfication material on himself, leaving him easy for Patrol 03 to interrogate for the antidote (with a lollipop bribe). After telling them the ingredients to the antidote, Patrol 03 successfully return Mayor Walrus to normal, but not before returning Molo to his cell in prison. They use the antidote to return him to normal, ensuring he will serve the rest of his sentence. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Imprisoned Category:Summoners Category:Saboteurs Category:Monster Master